supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Tin
'Alice Tin '''was an 25 year old waitress from Kansas. She was tracked down by Abbey and bought into the Men of Letters bunker to help the other ancient prophets. During a fight with her brother did she run off getting attacked by a witch and successfully fend her off but lost when the witch killed Scott and then Alice. Her death was later on avenger by Isaac who cut her head off with an axe. History Hell's little helper Alice Tin was working in a restaurant when Abbey, Lizzie and Isaac entered. While she was serving them did Isaac try to flirt with her but failed when she laughed at him. Lizzie delighted by her personality explained Alice who she really is and what the female is able to do. Alice ignored them till Abbey showed Alice the page from the book of dead to her. Alice's eyes transformed just like Abbey's and Lizzie's. The female accepted the truth and went with them to the Men of Letters bunker. She then called her brother saying him she is staying in her job longer because of her being mean to a quest. Scott believes her. Queen of luck Alice is translating articles from the internet alone in her room when Scott cries out making her bolt down the stairs where he is lying on the floor knocked out. A demon is standing over him ready to kill him, but gets stopped by Alice, who wrestles him to the ground and stabs him instead. She is performing an exorcism when she is cut off by the demon trying to make a deal with her. Alice agrees to drink his blood in exchange for her scrying out the other ancient prophets. She drinks the demons blood but then kills him. She drags Scott's body into his bed and buries the demon's body before calling the twins and Abbey to inform them about the happenings in her home. She tries to find out what her new powers are but fails. Huntress of Kansas Alice and Miriam are trying to find out what her powers are while Abbey, Steve and Lizzie are scrying for new ancient prophets. Isaac and Cas comes back with demon blood for them. Alice, Steve and Miriam drink it. While Miriam accidentally makes contact with Steve's han while placing back the cups does she see his memories that Alice accidentally reads too. The two females are happy that they found their powers when Abbey pinpoints another prophet in Nebraska. Alice, Steve and Miriam stay behind because of their jobs. When the trio comes back with David McTucker does Alice check if he is not lying about him meeting an angel. Miriam later on confirms that he did. Alice joins the twins, Abbey and David on a hunt for a djinn. Alice, the twins and Abbey get put into a dream like state by the djinn to live their biggest dreams in their minds. Alice is living a normal life with her brother. She has a fiance, is not an outcast because of her weird habits and has a lot of friends. She is really happy till she realizes something is missing. She calls her parents thinking it are them but is wrong. Her fiance thinks she want a kid and says this to her which makes her agree. While she is out with her friends does she hear a pained cry. She continues to hear a voice and collapses. She wakes up in a hospital room with her fiance and brother next to her. She continues hearing the ringing of a phone and freaks out. She leaves her hospital room and walks into an operating room where she sees a familiar man lying on the table. She can't remember who he is and gets an panic attack. She then hears the voice again. She then wakes up from the dream and snaps the others out of it too. She follows the directions that the voice in her head is giving her and finds David tortured by a demon. He is being pumped full with demon blood. Alice cuts the tube and drinks the rest of the blood herself. Lizzie and Isaac kill the demon while Abbey gets rid off the djinn. Alice unties David who attacks her and the others while high on demon blood. Alice enters his mind making him lose control and beats him with the chair he was tied to. They all return back to the bunker and search for a new job. Siblings first Alice comes home late from a hunt with the twins and the other ancient prophets when Scott sees her. She is wounded which obviously angers him. She continues to lie to him, which results in an argument breaking out between the two. The two continue yelling at each other till Alice leaves forgetting about the promise of staying inside because of the witch managed to escape. Scott follows Alice and finds her battling the witch. Alice gets distracted by Scotts thoughts and fails to make the witch kill herself. The witch sees Scott and attacks him instead. Alice gets pinned against a wall by trashcans. When she manages to throw them off does Scott's dying body fall to the ground. Alice blinded by rage and sorrow attacks the witch who pins her to the ground and rams a wooden stake into her chest. Alice crawls to her barely alive brother grabs his hand and looks up to the sky apologizing. She knows that she has too little demon blood in her system to use her powers and instead prayed to Cass who is on a hunt with Dean and Sam. When the angel arrives are the siblings dead. He brings the twins and ancient prophets to their bodies. Dean and Sam help them bury her body while an angry Isaac sets out to kill the witch. He manages to find her and after a hard fight with her does he cut her head off with an axe before returning back to the graveyard where he places white roses on Alice's grave apologizing to her. Personality Alice was a confident, headstrong, sassy woman wanting to live a normal life that she never got to live. Even when she got the chance to do so in a dream created by a djinn did she feel out of place and strange. She was very clever and greatly cared about her brother Scott. Since she was young was she looked down upon by others because of her "strange habits" that were actually her Telepathic powers picking up thought of other people. She grew distant from people and build walls around herself to protect herself. After having to spend time with the twins and ancient prophets did she grow more comfortable around people and had a lot of fun with them. Even during her dying moments did she hold her brother's hand and died apologizing to him while praying to Cas. She was very brave which had been proved when she fought on her own against many monsters. Physical Appearance Alice was petite woman with average height. She had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She always wore a leather jacket that she got from Scott. Powers and Abilities * '''Adept Fighter - '''Alice had shown to be an adept fighter when she manage to overpower a high on blood David and a witch. * '''Telepathy - '''Alice was able to mentally receive and/or transmit information. * '''Reading - '''As an ancient prophet was Alice able to read dead language. * '''Scrying -' Alice was able to find an ancient prophet through the use of a crystal, a map and a drop of her blood Trivia * Alice's telepathic powers were so strong that they were sometimes active even without her having contact with demon blood * Alice was an introvert * Alice's and Scott's parent are dead. Their names and causes of death are unknown, because they were never mentioned in the story. Both siblings were buried next to their parents. * Alice was the only ancient prophet excluding Lizzie, that fought against the most kind of supernatural beings. * She fought against : A djinn, witch, demon, angel and ghost. Category:Humans Category:Ancient Prophets Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Winchester Allies